CALsualty
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: Cal is feeling depressed and angry. Can Ethan or anyone help him? Fictional made up character involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! sorry I haven't been active a lot. Been redecorating all my script written stories so it took forever and I've been working (back to pizza delivering again. Which is better) too, then the site went down. Ergh so many problems!**

 **This is from the two episodes: The Golden Hour and A Moment of Clarity.**

 **Christian does make an appearance in this, I couldn't resist!**

 **"** He called me a waste of space." Cal sadly said as he held his pint.

 **"** Inspirational and perceptive." Ethan lightly chuckled, Cal didn't even smile.

"I don't have my own home, I don't have a girlfriend, certainly don't have a social life outside work."

 **"** No but you do have a son. Come on, we better get home to Christian."

Ethan removed the glass from Cal's hand and both the brothers left. Cal didn't say much the whole walk home, Ethan tried making conversation but Cal hardly said anything toward Ethan. The boys arrived home to find Christian asleep in bed. Ethan gave thanks to his neighbour who babysat Christian and she left.

 **"** Would you like a coffee?" Ethan asked with a small smile.

 **"** No." Cal answered bluntly.

What the hell was Cal's problem?

 **"** Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Ethan asked, trying to keep his annoyance low key.

 **"** No, I'm going to bed."

 **"** Okay?" Was all Ethan could say. He couldn't exactly force the problem out of Cal.

Cal went into his room and slammed the door, Ethan sat on the sofa and Christian came out and sat next to him.

 **"** Hey you, aren't you meant to be asleep?" Ethan asked as he put his arm around Christian.

 **"** What's wrong with daddy?"

 **"** Your dad has just had a bad day at work, don't worry. He'll be fine tomorrow. Come on I'll take you back to bed." Ethan answered honestly before walking his nephew back to his bedroom.

It was the next day, Cal and Ethan drove to work after dropping Christian off at school.

 **"** You feeling any better today? Is this because of what Matt said?" Ethan looked at his brother, hoping for an honest answer from him.

 **"** Can we just leave it Ethan?" Cal asked, still sounding depressed.

 **"** You must of patched things up with him before you left your shift?"

 **"** Well yeah..." Cal hesitantly answered.

 **"** Then forget about what he said. Go see him today and I guarantee he won't remember he said it."

Cal took that into account, he didn't say anything, he just continued driving, he parked the car and the brothers headed for the ED, Cal walked up to Lily, holding a book of adventurous activities.

"Lily look; Parachuting, paragliding skydiving..."

"You haven't heard?" Lily watched Cal's smile go.

 **"** Heard what?"

 **"** Matt went into respiratory arrest and died in the night." Lily answered softly.

Cal's attempted positive attitude left, he walked over to his locker while Robyn and Lofty read a facebook post about the inspirational Cancer patient.

"I need a coffee." Sighed Cal

Cal left the staffroom. Ethan hadn't seen much of Cal throughout most of the shift, when Ethan heard Matt passed away, that probably didn't do Cal a lot of favours as he wanted to properly make amends with Matt. Ethan was standing in reception when he saw Cal stormed through, leaving the ED.

 **"** Whoa..." Ethan saw Cal's angered face.

Cal took off his stethoscope and forced it into Ethan's hands.

 **"** Here take this."

 **"** I've got my own thank you. Where are you going?"

Ethan followed Cal out of the ED.

 **"** I'm going home." Cal truthfully answered.

 **"** But you're in the middle of a shift. You've got patients." Ethan still followed Cal.

 **"** Ha! Patients? What, plastered students and a parasitic mother?" Cal was starting to shout.

 **"** Okay Cal stop."

 **"** I've had enough Ethan! This department is full of time wasters with self inflicting problems."

 **"** And you think they don't deserve treatment?" Ethan was hoping Cal would say "yes they do deserve it."

 **"** You know what? No. It's called lifestyle rationing."

 **"** Coming from one of the most hardened headiness I know." Ethan smiled lightly.

 **"** Well hallelujah, I've seen the light." Cal responded sarcastically.

 **"** Right, what's this really about?"

 **"** Look I've told you, this is not what I signed up for."

 **"** So it's nothing to do with Matt?"

 **"** Matt's dead, Ethan." Cal sighed.

 **"** Which makes him even harder to ignore."

"Can you just go and pick up Christian from school later please?" Cal asked defeatedly.

Cal started to walk away. Lily ran over to Ethan.

 **"** Ethan? What's going on?" Lily asked as she ran up next to Ethan and looked at Cal.

Ethan sighed before running towards Cal.

 **"** Look Cal, stop this."

Ethan grabbed Cal's hand, which caused Cal to turn around and push Ethan forcefully to the ground, quite hard. Lily ran over to Ethan, crouched down next him and placed her hands on his shoulder and arm.

 **"** You okay?" Lily asked worryingly.

Ethan stood up slowly with Lily supporting him, Ethan held his wrist with bloody hands from when he landed on them. Cal looked in shock.

 **"** Ethan, I'm sorry."

Cal went to get closer to his brother but Ethan stepped away from him still holding his wrist, Cal walked away, ashamed. Ethan watched him leave.

 **"** Come on Ethan, let's get you looked at."

Lily led a star struck Ethan back into the ED


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan was in cubicle with the palm of his hands facing upwards, Lily walked in with a bowl of water, some cotton and bandaging. She placed the bowl on the table and dabbed some cotton in the water and brushed Ethan's hands slowly, Ethan slightly winced.

"Sorry" Lily replied to Ethan's facial expressions.

"It's fine, it has to be done."

Lily continued to clean Ethan's hands in silence. Ethan finally broke it

"He didn't mean it you know. He just angry."

"He pushed you over, Ethan. He should keep whatever problems he has at home."

"That's the thing Lily, his problem is here." Ethan said as he looked down at his hand.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Matt said he was a waste of space."

"Cancer patient Matt?"

Ethan nodded in reply.

"So Cal is just feeling a little...useless right now."

Lily bandaged Ethan's hands then looked at his bruised wrist.

"Does it hurt here?" Lily asked as she applied pressure on Ethan's wrist.

"Ah! Yes" Ethan winced in response.

"Are you going to tell Mrs Beauchamp?"

"No Lily, I'm pretty sure this is just a one time thing. It won't happen again."

Lily wasn't convinced but she had to trust Ethan. Zoe walked into the cubicle.

"Hello Ethan. Ooo that does look painful. Lily will his wrist need an x ray?" Zoe asked as she looked at Ethan's wrist.

"I'm pretty confident it's just badly bruised, he can still move it so I'm sure it's not broken." Lily replied.

"How did this happen, Ethan?" Zoe asked. Ethan hesitated.

"Erm...well...I...I...tripped over." Ethan stuttered. Zoe stared at him.

"Right, well since your shift is almost finish, you might as well finish now."

Ethan nodded and watched as Zoe walked away only for her to come back again.

"Oh Ethan, you haven't seen Cal anywhere have you?"

Lily looked at Ethan awaiting for an answer to come out of him.

"Erm...I think he was ill so he got sent home." Ethan lied, he hated lying.

Zoe smiled and nodded then left. Ethan sighed in relief.

"You can't keep lying for him." Lily stated as she walked off leaving Ethan in cubicles. Ethan left cubicles and made his way home, he definitely wasn't going to drive because of his hands and the fact Cal had the keys. So Ethan walked to Christian's school first.

It was 15.01, Ethan was standing in the playground as he saw his nephew run out of class and headed straight towards him, Christian hugged Ethan.

"Hi Uncle Ethan! I thought daddy was picking me up."

"Yeah, daddy isn't feeling very well so here I am." Ethan lied once again.

"What happened to your hands?"

"I tripped and fell over."

"Were you running? One of my friends tripped over the other day because he was running."

"Yes Christian, I was running. One of our patients tried to escape so I chased after him. Come on let's get home." Ethan was feeling terrible, lying was never his thing. It was always Cal's.

Ethan and Christian walked back to their flat to find Cal watching TV.

"Er Christian, why don't you go play in your room while I make tea?" Ethan took Christian's bag and nudged Christian gently to his room, Christian ran into his room. Ethan walked and stood in front of the TV.

"So this is what you've been doing?" Ethan asked, quite annoyed. Cal got up.

"Leave me alone Ethan."

"I had to tell YOUR son that you were too ill to pick him up because I didn't want to tell him that you stormed out of work because you had a tantrum!"

"Ethan, I'm sorry okay?! Not just because of your hands but for leaving the ED. I shouldn't of done it."

"No you shouldn't of. Cal what is wrong? Why won't you tell me?" By this point Ethan stood in front of his brother to stop him leaving the room by having his hands on Cal's arms, lightly restraining him.

"It's like Matt said, I'm a waste of space. You think that as well." At this point Cal had tears in his eyes.

"Cal, you are not a waste of space, there is a little boy in that room that would still be in an orphanage if it wasn't for you."

"But Ethan, you're the main reason why we got Christian, I hardly did anything."

"You still didn't give up on him. You protected him from Danny, you look after him so well. I've seen how you are with him and let's not forget, you saved my life too." Ethan slowly lowered his hands away from Cal.

Cal sighed heavily, grabbed his keys and left the flat.

"Cal? Cal!" Ethan called out to his brother but he was gone. Ethan ran over to the window, onto the balcony and watched his brother walk away. Ethan hesitated.

Should he go after him? Or stay there, look after Christian and hope his brother will return?


	3. Chapter 3

"Christian, get your coat and come with me." Ethan rushed into Christian's room, he was sitting on the floor playing with a train set.

"Where are we going, Uncle Ethan?" Christian asked as he looked up from his train to his uncle.

"We need to go follow your dad."

"Are we playing a game?" Christian asked excitedly.

"Yes, but we have to hurry to catch up with him." Ethan lied as he put his blazer and scarf on. They both hurried out the door.

Whilst it was still daylight, the sun was setting, Ethan watched as his brother went into The Hope and Anchor pub. Ethan pulled out his phone.

"Honey? It's me. Are you still working? You are? Okay erm I need a favour. Could you possibly watch Christian for a little while? That's great thank you, I'll send him to you right now. Yeah, I love you too. Bye" Ethan hung up and got down to Christian's level.

"Do you want me to go see Honey?"

"Please Christian, your dad went into the pub and children aren't allowed at this time."

"Okay Uncle Ethan." Christian turned around and ran towards the ED as Ethan watched him then went into the pub.

"Ethan? I thought your shift finished two hours ago? How's your hands?"

"Oh yes they're fine thank you Robyn. Just some cream and they'll be good as new. Have you seen Cal? I'm pretty sure I saw him walk in here."

"Yeah he's over there." Robyn pointed to the bar. "He's a mess Ethan, he downed three pints, I think that's his fourth. Is he okay?"

"I hope so Robyn, I really hope so. Thank you." Ethan patted Robyn on the shoulder then walked over to Cal.

"Cal?" Cal ignored him. "Cal..."

"WHAT?!" Cal shouted, causing everyone to look at the brothers. Ethan had enough.

"Right, you are coming home right now." Ethan once again took the glass out of Cal's hand but he gripped on to it.

"Get off me!"

"Cal, stop it. You're making a scene."

"Want me to push you over again? I'll do it harder that you will break your arms."

Ethan knew full well that it was the drink talking but he had to do something. His brother was making a fool of himself. Cal put the glass down and left the pub, Ethan followed him, but quickly turned around and nervously smiled at everyone before leaving the pub and chased after his brother who was climbing up the stairs to the roof.

"Cal!" Ethan shouted at his drunken brother. Ethan ran up the stairs, on to the roof to find Cal near the edge.

"Cal...step away." Ethan pleaded his brother. By this time, everyone walked out of the pub and watched the two brothers at the top. Cal stepped up on to the edge looking down.

"Cal, you don't want to do this." Ethan had a tear in his eye, he slowly walked towards his brother, hoping he would quickly grab him before he fell.

"I have no life Ethan, all my life has been is alcohol, girls and nothing else."

"You have a son, think about it: if you jump, who will he have?"

"He would have you, someone who is more responsible than me."

"Cal you are responsible, ignore what Matt said. I've been called a waste of space by our own father and I'm still here. Don't let a teenager that you hardly knew get to you." Ethan made his point, Cal turned his head and faced his brother. Ethan held out his hand.

"Just step down from the edge. Please." Ethan had a tear in his eye. Everyone outside the pub watched in hope that Cal would step down. By this time Christian ran outside with Honey and they both looked up, Honey held on to Christian.

"See? If you jump, your son will see it and he will have nightmares. Do you want that?"

"No Ethan, I don't."

"Then please move away from the edge, take my hand. You can talk to someone if you don't want to talk to me about your problems." Ethan watched him in desperation, Cal went to take Ethan's hand but his foot slipped, Cal fell and Ethan quickly grabbed his hand. Everyone gasped in horror as Cal dangled over the edge.

"I got you, Cal. I got you" Ethan strained as he held on to his brothers arm.

"Don't let go! Ethan, please!" Cal cried.

"Daddy!" Christian cried as Honey restrained him.

Ethan was struggling to hold on, he wasn't strong enough to pull his brother up. Ethan was on his knees leaning over the edge, he attempted to stand up but he didn't have the energy. His hands were stinging from the cuts.

"ETHAN!" Cal cried to his struggling brother.

No matter how tired he was, Ethan didn't let go. But Cal's weight was too much for Ethan, he went over the edge and the brothers fell to the floor within seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Couldn't remember if this was the chapter I never got a chance to post because of this story being removed.**

Ethan opened his eyes to sound of people screaming his and Cal's name, he must of only been out for two seconds. His vision was blurred, he was laying on his side, he got up slowly and dragged himself to his unconscious brother.

"Cal." Ethan shook him gently. "Cal, can you hear me?" Ethan put two fingers on Cal's neck, there is a pulse but it was quite weak. Zoe, Robyn, Lofty, Max and Dylan ran over.

"Ethan?! Are you okay?" Zoe asked as she bent down to Ethan's level, Ethan brushed her off.

"I'm fine, see to Cal. He has a weak pulse." Ethan breathlessly stated.

"We'll look after him, Ethan were you knocked out?" Zoe asked looking into Ethan's eyes and checking his head for cuts.

"I can't remember." Ethan answered honestly. He heard a little voice from the distance.

"Daddy!" Called a distress Christian, Honey was still trying to restrain him but Christian broke free and ran over to Ethan and Cal.

"Uncle Ethan! Why is daddy sleeping? Is he dead?! He's dead isn't it?" Christian asked as he hugged Ethan. Ethan hesitated.

"No Christian he's not dead, he's just a little hurt." Robyn answered.

"We need to get him into resus, Ben can you go get a trolley?" Dylan asked as he supported Cal's neck. Lofty ran to the ED.

"Ethan, does anywhere hurt?" Zoe turned her attention back to Ethan.

"No I'm fine." Ethan lied, he was hurting everywhere but he wanted Cal to get seen too first.

"Regardless I'm still going to check you over. Can you stand?" Zoe asked as she grabbed Ethan's arm and attempted to pull him up.

Ethan stood up but immediately stumbled, Max caught him.

"Right we need to get you look at now! You fell at least seven feet, the fact that your even talking is a miracle." Zoe stated. "Come on."

Ethan watched as Cal was lifted on to the trolley as Max supported him into the ED. Once in the ED, Cal was rushed into resus and Ethan was placed in a wheelchair and was pushed to a cubicle, once settled on a trolley bed, Zoe assessed him.

"How's Cal?" Ethan asked as Zoe shined a torch in his eyes.

"Critical but stable last time I heard." Zoe answered as she put the torch in her pocket.

"Does anywhere hurt? You got a nasty bruise on your leg and up your side."

"Look I'm fine, I need to get to Cal." Ethan stood up from trolley and limped to resus.

"He's being assessed Ethan, you can't go in there." Zoe spoke as she stood in front of Ethan and placed her arms on his shoulders. Ethan suddenly realised.

"Oh my God, where's Christian?!"

"He's fine, Honey took him to her shop to calm him down, he's a little shook up."

Ethan sighed in relief.

"I need to see him Zoe." Ethan stared at Zoe, she hesitated.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you just in case. Come on, you can lean on me." Ethan placed his arm around Zoe's shoulder and she placed an arm around Ethan's underarm and they walked, well limped to Honey's shop.

"Uncle Ethan!" Christian shouted and ran as he saw his uncle approach the shop. Christian hugged Ethan, he groaned at his bruises but he chose to ignore them and hugged Christian back.

"You okay, buddy?" Ethan asked as he brushed Christian's hair.

"Where's daddy?" Ethan slowly bent down to Christian's height, quietly groaning at the pain in his side.

"Christian, daddy is quite poorly." Ethan answered honestly.

"He's dead isn't he?"

"No Christian! He's alive, he just needs to sleep it off. He'll be fine." Ethan wasn't sure if he was lying or telling the truth, he looked at Zoe, who kind of bit her lip a little at what Ethan said. Ethan sighed.

"I want to go home!" Christian cried.

"I know Christian, we will be home soon. I'll take you home."

"Erm Ethan, I kind of want you to stay in over night to observe you."

Ethan looked up at Zoe.

"What about Christian? What's he gonna do? Where's he gonna sleep? He has school tomorrow."

"Ethan, I can take him back to mine?" Honey insisted. Christian smiled.

"Oh Honey, I couldn't let you do that."

"I insist, we will have fun won't we Christian?" Honey looked down at Christian who nodded.

"Okay, here, take these, go back to our place and Christian can grab whatever he wants; uniform, pyjamas, DVD, anything." Ethan said as he handed Honey his spare house key.

"Okay, well I'm closing up shop now, so we can leave shortly."

"Right you, be good for Honey and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Uncle Ethan? Will you pick me up from school?"

"I can try Christian but I can't promise." Ethan said as he watched Christian's smile leave and look down in sadness.

"I'm really sorry Christian." Ethan spoke with a little tear in his eye.

"It's okay Uncle Ethan, as long as I see you tomorrow? And maybe daddy?"

"You'll definitely see me tomorrow." Ethan didn't mention Christian seeing Cal as he didn't want to get his hopes up. Ethan hugged Christian, stood back up, kissed Honey and Christian left with Honey. Ethan stood there and watched them leave, slightly heartbroken. Zoe placed a hand on Ethan.

"Come on, you can go see Cal now."

Zoe supported Ethan to resus where he saw Cal in a laid back sitting position, he was conscious but he was asleep. Ethan stood there, watching him breathe with Zoe next to him.

"I don't understand." Was all Ethan could say.

"What?"

"I don't understand how I fell around the same height as him but yet I managed to escape with only bruises."

"It is weird. When we all saw you two laying there, we assumed the worse, I'm not going to lie but when I saw you sit up, we couldn't believe it."

"This isn't a miracle Zoe."

"Oh but it is Ethan, you're okay! And Cal is going to be okay too."

Ethan looked at Zoe and smiled at her.

"Come on, he needs his rest. I'll set you up in the small resus for the night. You can talk to him tomorrow."

Ethan nodded before then limped out of resus with Zoe by his side.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is bad. I've had so many ideas for this story but now I've forgotten them because I left this story in my document manager for so long. Oops.**

Ethan woke up in small resus. He really started to ache everywhere, he felt like he was hit by a bus more than falling to the ground from a quite a high drop. He slowly got out of bed, groaning at every movement he made and made his way towards resus.

He saw Lofty on his way there.

"You alright Ethan?" The curly haired nurse asked. "You're looking a little stiff." Lofty tried to joke. Ethan gave a light smile.

"I'm fine thank you. Just going to see Cal. Do you know if he is awake?" Ethan asked.

"I saw him while you were asleep. He's awake but he hasn't said much too me." Lofty frowned. Ethan pondered then continued his walk to resus where he entered it to find Cal just staring into space then looked at Ethan, scrunching his face up a little.

"Jeez you look worse than yesterday." Cal spoke to Ethan flatly.

"You don't look so glamorous yourself." Ethan smiled then frowned when he saw Cal didn't smile at his joke. "You okay?" Ethan asked seriously.

"Never better." Cal replied sarcastically. "Zoe said I have a severely bruised back and a sprained wrist. What about you?"

"Just a bruised leg and obviously already existing injuries." Ethan stated as he held up his bandaged hands.

"Ethan I'm sorry. Truly. I shouldn't of pushed you over like that or at all." Cal whimpered.

"It's okay." Ethan accepted Cal's apology because he just wanted to move on from it.

"How's Christian? Did he see us fall?" Cal asked. Ethan nodded slowly. "Oh God." Cal had tears in his eyes. "Does he think I'm dead?" Ethan shook his head sideways in reply. Cal sighed with relief.

"Cal what was the matter yesterday? Why are you so depressed and angry with yourself and the hospital?" Ethan asked. Hopefully getting a final answer.

"I don't know Ethan. It's not what I signed up for."

"Cal, why did you come to the ED? It clearly wasn't for the locum wage back then." Ethan asked.

"I guess I just wanted too see how you worked maybe see if I could be better than you. But that clearly didn't go to plan." Cal frowned so did Ethan, he knew Cal was actually telling the truth.

"Mum always thought you was better." Ethan said as he looked down then looked back at Cal with a frown. "You was never a waste of space to her or dad even though you never got along with him. Me on the other hand it was always "Cal did this. Cal did that. You should be more like Cal." The whole time as children and teenagers, I always tried to impress them but they were always proud of you more."

Cal felt bad for Ethan but he had no idea that his parents were proud of him more than Ethan. The brothers said nothing for a little while then Cal finally spoke.

"Ethan I've been thinking." Ethan looked up from the bed to Cal. "What if I joined the police?"

Ethan's face showed fear.

 **Sorry it's a short chapter but yeah since I mentioned: when I first ever wrote this story (about two weeks back) all those upcoming ideas have flown out my head so I thought of a new one to try. It probably won't be good but we shall see.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all! Just a quick chapter as I've got work and need to get ready. Hope you all are surviving your first week back at school. I'm going back to college on Monday to continue my studies for the police woo! Which is kind of where I got the idea from for Cal here.**

Ethan stared at his brother with wide eyes completely spaced out. Cal looked at him confused.

"Ethan?" No response from his little brother. Cal waved a hand in front of Ethan's face. "Ethan?" Ethan left his thoughts.

"The police? Why?" Ethan stammered.

"Come on Ethan, you know me. I like to live life in the fast lane. Here: everything is just so slow." Cal stated. Ethan rubbed his eyes, groaning in frustration.

"But Cal, this isn't like the films. This isn't like The Bill or Blue Bloods. It's more serious than that, you could actually lose you life and no one will be there to shout "cut!" At the end." Ethan dreaded.

"I know Ethan, but maybe I'll be more happy. I don't get scared easily like you do." Cal frowned. Ethan scoffed, slightly offended.

"What about Christian? He loves the idea of his father being a doctor." Ethan scowled.

"I'm sure he'll love the idea of the police. Look Ethan you're worrying for nothing. Loads of officers are in the force for a long time and nothing bad happens too them." Cal tried to assure his worried brother.

"Not all officers are so lucky though Cal." Ethan whispered. "There are horrible people out there."

"Ethan, I'm tough, you know I am."

"It's not about physical fitness Cal. It's about being able to work under pressure. More pressure than here, longer hours and obviously dealing with dangerous situations." Ethan was trying his best get Cal to shake off this idea.

"No time wasters..." Cal glared.

"You would be surprised how many people called the police just because their cat had run away." Ethan spoke, raising his eyebrow. Cal chuckled lightly. First time Ethan had seen him smile in ages.

"But majority of the time, there are no time wasters. People come into this ED everyday with a splinter. In the police time wasters would only be at least twice a month." Cal smiled a little at the thought. Ethan sighed. He really wasn't getting through to Cal.

"I think this is a bad idea Cal." Ethan ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll be fine Ethan." Cal spoke as he grabbed Ethan's hand resting on the bed rail.

"At least think about it Cal. Pros and cons." Ethan suggested. Cal nodded in agreement.

"I can't exactly apply now can I?" Cal jokingly asked as he hand gestured to him laying in a hospital bed. Both the brothers chuckled.

"I'm glad you're a little happier." Ethan smiled, he knew Cal felt happy because his thought of the police. "I'll come see you later." Ethan walked away, left resus and exhaled a large breathe.

 _"Is this really a good idea? Cal would be out there everyday. He seems to think this is all one big adrenaline rush."_ Ethan kept thinking over and over, sighed then walked to go find Zoe about being discharged.

 **Just a short and normal chapter here. I've started getting more ideas for future chapters, loads of drama too come! Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Got a longer chapter for you guys. Hope it's okay : )**

Cal was discharged from hospital two days later and was recovering nicely. He and Ethan had the rest of the week off. Cal was sitting in the living room area with the application form for the police on the table in front of him. Cal was hesitating to fill it in. Ethan came and sat next to him.

"You don't have to fill it out now if you don't want too. There's no rush." Ethan comforted Cal by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No I want to." Cal picked up the pen and filled in the forms. Ethan sat there, sighing with disappointment. "There. All completed." Cal smiled as he put down the pen. "Let's get them sent off."

"Is that a good idea Cal? What if they call tomorrow and ask you too do a fitness test the next day." Ethan worried.

"Ethan look, it said on the form they would contact within three weeks if successful. I would of healed by then and besides it will take a few days too get there too." Cal assured Ethan, he then grabbed an envelope. "I'm just going to go post these." Cal left, leaving Ethan with his thought,

He finally has given up with stopping Cal apply. _"Cal really wants to join."_ Ethan sighed at his thought.

Cal and Ethan returned too work on the following Monday too be welcome back by everyone. Ethan smiled thankfully at everyone but Cal just shrugged depressingly, everyone still worried for him.

Throughout the first half of the shift, Cal kept having a quick look at his phone too see if the police had tried to call him. Ethan was standing in a cubicle holding an iPad looking at his brother, sadly.

"Doctor?" The patient asked, Ethan still watched his brother. "Doctor?" No response still. Rita, who was assisting Ethan also attempted to get his attention.

"Doctor Hardy?" Ethan turned his head to Rita and the patient then finally remembered what he was doing.

"Oh yes...sorry. Right Mrs Parkins I've been looking at your X-Ray, the bone in your arm is not broken, just a small fracture. For treatment I would recommend not doing tennis for a while." Ethan told the young sports woman.

"Thanks Doc. The thought of giving up tennis if my arm was broken would of killed me. It's my life." She sighed in relief.

"You're free too go." Ethan smiled then walked away slowly. Rita followed him.

"Ethan." Ethan stopped and turned around to face Rita. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, why?" Ethan lied.

"Come on Ethan, you've been very distant today and you won't stop watching Cal. What is it? You can tell me." Rita comforted.

"I can't Rita. Not now at least." Ethan sighed then continued to walk away. Rita stood there with sad eyes.

Cal was on his break, he went too the staffroom and sighed in frustration as he saw there was no missed calls on his phone. Ethan walked over to him and picked up on Cal's expressions.

"No calls then?" Ethan asked as he walked past his brother, who had his head down on the table.

"No." Cal frowned.

"Give it chance. It's only been four days since you filled in the application they probably only just received it. You said that yourself." Ethan assured his brother but Cal just groaned in frustration more.

"You're loving this aren't you?" Cal said as he got up from the stool and walked towards Ethan.

"What do you mean?" Ethan was confused.

"Oh come on Ethan. You never wanted me too apply." Cal pointed his finger into Ethan's chest.

"It's not about what I want Cal." Ethan bit back.

"Exactly. So stay out of this." Cal went to walk away then his phone rang. Cal looked at Ethan then answered it. "Hello? Yes this is Caleb Knight. Really? Yeah I can make it. Okay see you then bye." Cal hung up. "That was the police academy. I've got a interview and fitness test on Saturday." Cal smiled lightly hoping Ethan would too.

Ethan kept a straight face. Cal then frowned. "Thanks for your support." Cal responded sarcastically then left the staffroom. Ethan just stood there.

Saturday came, Cal was at his interview and Ethan was at the ED. He had to bring Christian because Cal wasn't there too look after him while Ethan was at work.

"Ethan. What do we owe the pleasure of having little Christian? I thought Cal spends time with him on the weekends?" Connie asked as she smiled at the little boy.

"Sorry Mrs Beauchamp but Cal has a sickness bug and I didn't want Christian catching it." Ethan lied.

"Right okay. You know the rules. Don't let him get under anyone's feet." Connie giggled then walked off.

"Uncle Ethan! There's Honey. Can I go spend the time with her today?" Christian asked.

"Of course you can." Ethan smiled and watched his nephew run towards the shop. Ethan then went to put his scrubs on. Ethan was putting his stuff in his locker. He sighed sadly. He hadn't spoken too Cal a lot since he told Ethan he had an interview with the police. Ethan knew he should of been supportive but it was so hard for him.

"Morning Ethan." Robyn walked into the staffroom snapping Ethan out of his sad thoughts.

"Oh morning Robyn." Ethan replied miserably.

"You okay? I thought Cal was the sad one." Robyn giggled. Ethan smiled at little.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just an argument. Brothers eh?" Ethan joked.

"Tell me about it! Me and Max bicker all the time and we're not even blood related." Robyn smiled. "I saw Christian is here. I thought Cal looks after him on the weekends while you work?"

"Cal has a sickness bug." Ethan lied as he watched Robyn's face scrunch up in disgust.

"Oh dear. Hope he feels better soon. See you out there." Robyn smiled then left the staffroom and Ethan shortly followed ready too begin his day.

After a long day. Ethan and Christian went home to find Cal sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. Christian went to his room after Ethan asked him too then walked over too Cal.

"Cal?" No answer. "Cal?" Cal lifted his head and looked up at Ethan. "How did it go?"

"Like you care." Cal prickly spoke. Ethan frowned at this.

"Actually I do. Believe it or not."

"Fine if you must know. It went bad!" Cal was really crossed

"I'm sure it went better than you think." Ethan couldn't believe he just said that. He wanted it to go bad.

"Oh shut up. You wanted me to fail." Cal snapped.

"I told you: it's not about what I want!" Ethan started to shout. By this time Christian walked out holding a stuffed dog.

"Why are you two fighting?" Christian asked, whimpering.

"We're not arguing Christian. Just go to your room." Cal said attempting to stay calm.

"But Dad-" Christian was cut off by Cal.

"CHRISTIAN, GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW! Cal shouted. Christian ran too his room crying.

"I can't believe you just did that. Take it out on me: fine. But don't take it out on your son. Especially when he isn't a part of it." Ethan told Cal then walked to Christian's room. Cal stormed out of the flat.

Ethan walked in too see Christian hiding under his duvet, crying. Ethan climbed up on the bed and cuddled him.

"Daddy has never shouted at me. Did I do something bad?" Christian whimpered as he clung on too Ethan.

"No Christian. You didn't do anything wrong." Ethan said as Christian was breathing into his chest.

"Why did he yell? Why were you arguing?"

"It's hard to explain right now Christian. I'll tell you properly soon. I promise." Ethan vowed, still cuddling his nephew and rocking him back and forth slowly.

"I wish you was my dad." Christian tearfully spoke. Ethan frowned, he didn't know what too say. He just continued to cuddle his upset nephew.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Monday, Ethan's day off and Ethan hasn't seen Cal since their argument on Saturday. Ethan took Christian to school then went to the ED to see if Cal turned up for his shift. He searched around the ED but there was no sign of his brother till he spotted him in the staffroom, sitting at the table stirring a cup a tea resting his head on his knuckle. Ethan walked into the staffroom very unimpressed and stood in front of Cal..

"Christian's fine by the way..." Ethan spoke putting his hands on the table, looking down at Cal. Cal looked up at him.

"What?" Cal scrunched up his face. Ethan rolled his eyes with frustration.

"Christian? Your son? The one you screamed at for no reason the other night." Ethan scoffed.

"Oh...right..." Cal trailed off, turning his attention back too his tea.

"I'm getting sick of this Cal! You're behaving like a three year old! Throwing tantrums because you can't get your own way!" Ethan raised his voice. Cal looked back up at him with an angry expression.

"I'm not behaving like a toddler Ethan! You don't understand." Cal got up, walked past Ethan and went too leave the staffroom.

"What's there too understand? You taking your anger out on everyone because you couldn't get into the police? Too be honest with your attitude right now, I'm not surprised you didn't get in." Ethan spoke bitterly. Cal stopped walking, turned around and pinned Ethan against the lockers. Why was no one hearing the brothers argue?

"Don't talk to me like that. Don't you ever talk to me like that!" Cal screamed in Ethan's face.

"You know, Christian wished I was his dad the other day. I was trying too see why he would think that. But now I've found a reason." Ethan breathed quickly as his brother still had him restrained to the lockers. Ethan watched Cal's angry expression turn sad.

"You're lying!" Cal held back his tears.

"Am I?" Ethan asked softly. Cal loosened his grip on Ethan.

"I didn't mean too shout at him." Cal's voice broke. Ethan just stood there watching his brother feeling sorry for himself. "I don't know why I did it. I was frustrated."

"You made him cry Cal." Was Ethan trying to make Cal feel bad?

"I know!" Cal sat on the stool and put his head in his hands. Ethan still stood at the lockers looking at his depressed brother. "Where is he now?"

"He's at school. Remember? It's Monday." Ethan couldn't believe this, it's like Cal forgot he even had a son. Cal stood up.

"I need too see him. Apologise." Cal made his way too the staffroom door but Ethan stood in front of the doorway. "Get out of my way Ethan."

"You are not seeing him now." Ethan spoke calmly. Cal's frustration bubbled more.

"Why?" Cal groaned.

"Because he's in class and I don't think you are ready too be near him." Ethan spoke, still sounding calm.

"You are kidding me right? He's my son!" Cal placed his hands on Ethan's shoulders, gripping them tightly.

"And right now, you are scaring him." Ethan felt bad for saying that but Cal needed too hear it.

"No you're wrong." Cal shook Ethan's shoulders lightly. Ethan tried to hold back his tears but Cal couldn't hold back his, he let the tears roll down his face.

"You're depressed and angry Cal. You need help." Ethan sighed.

"No I need something to go right in my life!" Cal shouted. Ethan just looked at him, he doesn't know what too say to his emotional brother. Cal's phone started too ring. He sniffled then answered his phone.

"Hello? Yeah speaking...Really? Okay yes I will see you Monday. Thank you. Bye." Cal hung up then looked at Ethan. "I got in." Cal spoke quietly. "I got into the police!" Cal spoke louder, grabbing Ethan's shoulders with excitement. Ethan forced a fake smile. "I'm gonna go resign! Woo!" Cal pushed past Ethan.

Ethan watched him stroll away releasing a deep sigh.

 **Hope this was a good chapter. Chapter nine will be up sometime tonight : )**


	9. Chapter 9

Monday had come for Cal to begin his first day in the police. His last day at the ED was Sunday and it was emotional, everyone threw Cal a farewell party at The Hope and Anchor pub. All doctors, nurses and paramedics attended. All except Ethan who didn't want to attend, instead he stayed at home with Christian.

Cal stood outside the police station, letting out a breath of excitement before walking into the station.

"You must be Caleb Knight?" The police receptionist queried.

"Yes that's me." Cal smiled.

"PC Margaret Smith, but everyone calls me Maggie." The officer smiled. Cal smiled back. "I'll just let the Inspector know you are here." Maggie picked up the phone. Cal looked around reception while he was waiting, amazed at all these pictures of officers smiling with each other. The Inspector walked in, he was around the same height as Cal.

"Caleb Knight?" The Inspector asked. Cal nodded "Inspector Dale Smith, but everyone calls me Smithy." The Inspector and Cal shook hands.

"Nice to meet you sir, you look like someone I use to work with." Cal smiled.

"Good looking fella I hope." Smithy chuckled. "Right we got a big day today; get changed into your uniform then I'll give you a tour of the station and then you will accompany me in a patrol car around Holby."

"Yes sir." Cal couldn't help but smile. He walked too the nearest bathroom and got changed into his new uniform. He felt powerful in a way. He walked out, putting on his clip on tie.

"Smart, very smart." Smithy spoke standing with hands behind his back facing Cal. "Right I'll introduce you to everyone then we will get going."

After their meeting, Cal was in the passenger seat of a police patrol car with Smithy.

"So you worked at the ED?" Smithy asked.

"Yes I did." Cal replied.

"What made you leave?" Smithy asked, should Cal answer truthfully?

"Well it wasn't what I was looking for. Just fancied something different." Cal explained.

"I was the same. Was in the army then joined a police station at Sun Hill and SO19 armed units then transferred to Holby."

"Sun Hill? That's in London? You left everything behind?" Cal asked. Smithy nodded. "Would you ever go back too the army?"

"I have thought about it from time to time but I feel I can help people more in the police then in the army." Smithy answered honestly.

"Wow." Was all Cal could say. Smithy smiled at his reaction suddenly there was a call on the radio.

"Hotel Oscar to Hotel Oscar 54 over."

"Hotel Oscar 54 to Hotel Oscar receiving, go ahead. Over." Smithy answered his radio.

"Hotel Oscar to Hotel Oscar 54. Reports of two IC1 males fighting at Holby City Hospital Emergency Department. One is believed to be armed. Over."

"Hotel Oscar 54 to Hotel Oscar. Received and on our way over." Smithy responded as he hung up the radio. "Ready to visit your old home?" Smithy smirked at Cal, who smirked back. Smithy flicked on the blue lights and sirens and did 60mph down a 30. Cal couldn't stop smiling.

Once arrived, there were two men shouting at each other, one was holding a syringe they stole from the hospital, everyone was keeping their distance from the arguing men. Ethan, Dixie and Big Mac were standing outside keeping everyone away from harm.

The police car pulled up and two tall police officers stepped out. Ethan didn't even recognise his brother. Smithy greeted security.

"Inspector Dale Smith and PC Caleb Knight. What's the situation?"

"Well Inspector. Two brothers, one in a mental state and the other not helping him calm down, witnesses said they were arguing about money." The security guard explained.

"Right keep everyone back for now, these siblings don't need an audience. PC Knight with me please." Smithy walked away. Cal gave a quick smile to his ex colleagues, they all smiled back with excitement. "Okay Cal, I want you to try and get the unarmed male to step away and calm down. I'll handle the one with the syringe."

"Gov." Cal accepted and walked over too the unarmed male which made the delusional patient nervous, he made a run for Cal with the syringe but Smithy grabbed him and threw him too the floor and handcuffed him. You would think Cal would be shocked but he had too much excitement and adrenaline.

A cell probably wouldn't be wise so Smithy led the handcuff patient back into the hospital and they placed him in an empty room till he calmed down.

"Caleb, you look good." Robyn giggled as she hugged him.

"Cal, nice too see you again. You enjoying it?" Connie asked.

"Yeah it's great. This was my first call. I'm with the Inspector today." Cal pointed too Smithy who was talking to security.

"Wow, he looks a bit like Fletch minus the beard." Rita said in fascination.

"That's what I said too him." Cal chuckled.

"PC Knight. You ready?" Smithy asked.

"Yep. I better go. See you guys later." Cal patrolled out of the ED, everyone couldn't handle their excitement.

Ethan stood in the doorway between reception and resus with mixed emotions watching everyone talk about how good Cal looks before walking into resus.

 **Had to cut this chapter short as I've got too get ready to go back to college tomorrow. I'll update Tuesday hopefully!**

 **To those who don't understand the Smithy/Fletch thing: Alex Walkinshaw who plays Fletch in Casualty and Holby City also played Dale Smith in The Bill, an old police drama show. This is kind of Smithy spin off since he was my favourite character from The Bill : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all! I'm back at college and I'm awkwardly the only girl on my course, oh dear...**

 **Honestly, I wasn't much impressed with the last chapter but that's just me.**

Cal came home from his first shift. He saw Ethan was playing Monopoly with Christian. When he heard the door shut, Christian turned his head round and saw his father, Ethan looked up from the board.

"Daddy!" Christian excitedly ran over and hugged Cal. Cal picked him up.

"Hey buddy!" Cal greeted his son. "You beating uncle Ethan?"

"Yeah! I got three more houses than him. Want too play?" Christian invited.

"I would love too but you need to go to bed. You got school tomorrow." Cal chuckled as Christian groaned. He put Christian down and he ran too his room to get ready for bed. Cal turned his attention too Ethan who was looking away with his arms folded on the table. "So you going to ask me how my first day was?" Ethan turned his head too Cal.

"How was your first day?" Ethan asked flatly.

"I'm glad you asked. Had a call too the ED where I saw a very disappointed brother." Cal frowned so did Ethan.

"I don't know what you want me to say Cal." Ethan sighed.

"I'm glad too see you're happy? Maybe. Something like that. Just a thought." Cal responded sarcastically.

"I'm not arguing about this Cal. You know how I felt about you joining the police." Ethan stated as he got up and walked to the kitchen area.

"It's not about what you want. Even you told me that..." Cal was right, Ethan did say that. Ethan said nothing. "Fine. I'll quit, come back too the ED, feel like a failure while you feel good about yourself and I thought I was the selfish one." Cal scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ethan almost shouted. Cal walked over to Ethan.

"Just admit it, for once in your life. I'm better than you." Cal spoke as he towered over Ethan.

"You think you're better than me? Since Matt, you've been taking your anger out on me and your son. What if that was Christian you pinned against the lockers the other day instead of me? You scared him when you shouted at him for no reason other then to relieve anger." Ethan watched Cal feel sorry for himself.

"You know I didn't mean to do that! I told you I didn't mean it." Cal ran a hand down his face in frustration.

"I just don't think you thought this through, you jumped into the police too quickly." Ethan spoke honestly.

"For the first time in my life, I think I made the right choice and if you can't support me then maybe me and Christian should move out." Cal huffed.

"Please, a single parent with no guardian? Who would look after him while you work anti social hours?" Ethan had a point.

"I'd think of something. Hire a nanny or something." Cal quickly thought. Ethan wasn't convinced.

"Fine. Geez if this is what it took for you to move out, I should of done that ages ago!" Ethan exclaimed. Cal went to Christian's room

"Christian, pack some overnight clothes and your uniform. Me and you are going on a little adventure." Cal shared a smile too his son then frowned when he saw his brother. Christian walked out with a backpack.

"Uncle Ethan, aren't you coming?" Christian asked looking a little sad. Ethan was about to answer but was cut off by Cal.

"Uncle Ethan has got stay here and look after the place. It'll burn down without him." Cal lied. He then led Christian out of the flat then turned back too his brother. "I'll be back for the rest of mine and Christian's stuff when I get a flat." Cal then slammed the door.

Ethan sighed, slapped his hand angrily on the fridge repeatedly then looked back at the door.

 **Another little arguing scene. This will be the last one I promise! I'm gonna to finish this story on the next chapter or two as I'm struggling a little with this story and I don't think it's that good to continue so I might have to axe this story. We'll see.**


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few months since since Cal left Ethan's flat, he rented out his own with a balcony looking over the pier. Even though he still had a nice flat, he was kind of missing Ethan and felt bad with how he left things with him.

Cal arrived for his shift, he really got use to being in the police and he gets along with everyone. He had a partner and he can drive a patrol car and use the radio perfectly.

Cal was driving around Holby with his partner, PC Tom Winsor. Cal felt like he was actually doing something good for a change, why couldn't Ethan see that?

"You okay Cal?" Tom asked as he heard Cal sigh deeply.

"Yeah I'm fine." Cal faked a smile.

"Still thinking of your brother?" Tom queried.

"Yeah." Cal said flatly.

"Ah don't worry about it, I'm sure you guys will make up, he sounds like an understanding guy from what you told me about him. Sounds like he's just worried about you." Tom pointed out.

"Possibly. I'm doing something that I enjoy but he thinks I'm just doing this to get one up on him." Cal spoke while still driving.

"How's Christian doing with all this?" Tom asked, slightly changing the subject.

"He's okay. He loves that I'm in the police more than I was a doctor but he does miss his uncle." Cal admitted.

"Does Christian not see Ethan that much anymore?" Tom asked.

"Not since we moved out." Cal sighed. Tom frowned.

"Damn. Have you called Ethan? Has he called you?" Tom asked.

"What are you? Family counsellor?" Cal tried to joke. Tom chuckled slightly.

"Seriously though Cal."

"No we haven't been in contact, I just think Ethan doesn't want too talk to me right now." Cal said flatly.

"It's been a few months Cal, surely this must of blown over by now." Tom had a point, has Ethan chosen to forget all this? "Call him Cal."

"Yeah maybe I'll do it later. Thanks Tom." Cal smiled.

"Anything for a mate." Tom smiled back. Suddenly he had a call on the radio.

"Hotel Oscar to Charlie Tango." The radio spoke.

"Charlie Tango to Hotel Oscar receiving. Over." Tom answered.

"Reports of a explosion at Holby City Hospital. Bomb squad are on scene, two officers needed on scene also. Over." The radio spoke. Tom's smile went.

"Charlie Tango to Hotel Oscar, we're on our way. Over." Tom spoke then hung up the radio. Cal was in his own world. "Cal?" Cal didn't respond, he still continued to drive at 30mph. "Cal!" Tom raised his voice which snapped Cal out of his thought. "Pull over, I'll drive." Tom offered.

Cal was clearly worried about his ED colleagues but especially his brother. Cal didn't pull over instead he put his foot on the accelerator and turned on the blue lights and sirens.

"Cal slow down! It probably wasn't near the ED." Tom held onto his seat.

"Probably, not certainly." Cal worried. He was going at 110mph which was unsafe even for the police getting too a situation.

He had too though, he had to get to his brother...

 **Sorry to leave this here till Saturday; College and pizza delivering tonight and tomorrow. Fun! Thank you to those that don't think this story is bad. Granted it's a little different to my other stories but I'm glad you don't think it's horrible. Thank you again! : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all! Quick chapter before I drive out of town too visit family, should definitely be back sometime this afternoon for another chapter : )**

Cal drove up to the ED, screeching the tyres of his patrol car to a stop. He got out of the car to see everyone from the emergency department standing outside. Cal walked up to Robyn and Lofty.

"Cal!" Robyn exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"They needed two officers on sight." Cal replied whilst looking around checking for Ethan. "What happened?"

"We were working then Mrs Beauchamp told us to evacuate all patients, she seemed quite scared. Then when we got out, we heard this massive boom noise from the other side of the hospital." Robyn replied, noticing Cal wasn't really listening.

"Who are you looking for Cal?" Lofty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ethan." Cal turned his head to the two nurses. Robyn and Lofty didn't answer. "What is it?" Cal asked worried.

"Ethan took a patient up too the wards. AAU." Lofty replied looking down. Cal's face paled. Without thinking he ran too the other side of the hospital.

"Cal!" His partner Tom called then ran after him.

Cal ran round to the Wyvern Wing, accidentally bumping into Serena.

"Sorry Miss Campbell." Cal quickly apologised.

"Cal? You doing fancy dress or something?" Serena tried to joke but her smile went when she saw Cal's worried face.

"Have you seen Ethan?" Cal's voice quavered slightly. Serena's face feared.

"Cal. Your brother brought up a patient with a shard of glass in his hand, he took Fletch and Mr Self hostage." Serena explained.

"What about Ethan? Serena where's my brother?" Cal asked in desperation.

"I don't know Cal, I really don't know." Serena sighed.

Cal looked at the entrance of the Wing, hesitating, slowly moving his way to the entrance. Tom ran up to him,

"Cal. Don't even think about it." Tom stood in front of Cal. "Think of your son."

"Think of my brother, Tom. He's in there!" Cal shouted.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." Tom spoke quietly. Cal nodded, he may need the extra set of hands.

The two officers ran in with Serena watching in worry.


	13. Chapter 13

**A night off work and Casualty isn't on, the nerve :D**

Cal and Tom ran in to the entrance and canteen part of the wing, looking around remembering where AAU was, Cal remembered and darted towards it with his partner following behind.

Cal arrived in AAU, half of the room looked empty, the other half; dusty and blown apart. Cal walked slowly to the debris side of the ward, walking past the office noticing a dead body with a bullet through him and Guy Self handcuffed to the corpse, crouching next too him, shaking.

"Mr Self? Are you okay?" Cal asked, crouching down in front of him. Guy looked up at Cal, breathless from shock that he almost got blown up and someone got shot right next to him. Cal put a comforting shoulder on him. "Officer Winsor? Can you try and break these handcuffs and remove Mr Self from the scene?" Cal tried to act professional but it was hard.

"Of course." Tom replied. Cal got up and walked out of the office. He heard a voice.

"Officer Knight, why are you in here?" It was Smithy. Cal turned his head to face the Inspector.

"Gov. My brother is in here. I know he is." Cal spoke in desperation.

"I'm sorry Cal but you have to leave I'm not even meant to be in here myself. It's not safe." Smithy warned.

"I know but-" Cal was cut off by a weak voice.

"Cal..." The quiet voice spoke, Cal walked to the voice, Smithy followed. Cal went round the back of AAU to see the doors at the back were blown off its hinges.

"Ethan!" Cal spotted his dust covered brother. "Are you okay? Does anywhere hurt?" Cal's voice broke. Ethan coughed violently. "Okay, don't try and speak I'm going to get you out of here." Cal lifted his Ethan's head.

Smithy watched the brothers then looked up too see another person lying in the dust. Smithy walked over to notice Fletch on the floor, unconscious with blood near his head. Smithy crouched down and checked for a pulse, still alive.

"Who's that Gov?" Cal asked.

"Adrian Fletcher." Smithy replied while looking at the nurses name tag. "We need to get him out of here." Smithy stated while putting on a glove, holding pressure to Fletch's head.

"Hello paramedics!" Dixie called from the other side of AAU.

"Dixie? We're over here!" Cal called back.

"Alright Cal? Nice uniform." Dixie smiled then noticed Ethan, Dixie placed an oxygen mask on Ethan but Cal didn't hear Ethan breathe slowly.

"Ethan?" Cal asked, holding his brother. "Ethan!" Cal gently shook Ethan, still no response Cal started to panic. Dixie placed two fingers on Ethan's neck.

"I think he's inhaled a lot of smoke and dust, we need to get him out of here." Dixie instructed.

"Dixie! It's Fletch." Iain called from over where Smithy and Fletch was, Dixie walked over, stunned but also stunned by how Smithy and Fletch look so similar.

Smithy noticed Dixie looking at him then looking at Fletch. "I'm guessing this is the nurse everyone says I look like?" Smithy lightly chuckled. Dixie nodded in reply.

"Dixie, I'm going to get Ethan out of here." Cal called over to her, Dixie nodded in reply. Cal picked Ethan up, into a one person carry with Cal's arms under Ethan's knees and around his back. Ethan's head rested into Cal's chest. "Hang in there Ethan." Cal pleaded as he walked out of AAU slowly.

 **Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Zosia, Ollie and the others. That is all too come! :D**

 **I will likely update either tomorrow or Monday night. See you then!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi all! Apologies that I didn't upload like I said I would. I don't know what happened in all honesty, one minute it was morning, next it was bedtime for college the next day. Weird.**

 **Anyway uploading two chapters tonight too make up for it! : )**

Zosia and Ollie walked out of the hospital, absolutely covered in dust, they held onto each other for comfort and support. Elliot, who manage to stable his patient got out, walked over too them quickly and greeted his colleagues with a sigh of relief.

"Zosia, Ollie. Are you alright?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Ollie replied, cuddling Zosia. Elliot smiled cheekily. He knows something.

"Have you seen my dad, professor?" Zosia asked Elliot. Elliot snapped out of his thoughts of Zosia and Ollie as a couple.

"He's over there, a police officer escorted him out." Elliot replied pointing to Guy who was sitting in the back of an ambulance with a blanket round him. Ollie took his hands off Zosia and she walked over to her dad.

Elliot and Ollie stood, watching her. Elliot then looked at Ollie, cheekily smiling at him again.

"What?" Ollie asked Elliot with a chuckle. Elliot looked away from Ollie.

"Nothing." Elliot lied with a big grin. Ollie did the same and nudged his boss in the arm playfully.

Zosia walked over to her father, he looked up and her and quickly hugged tightly.

"Zoshy." Guy whimpered into Zosia's shoulder. Zosia's eyes watered, seeing her dad so vulnerable. "Are you okay?" Guy asked as he noticed Zosia's state.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Zosia replied trying not to cry. "Are you okay? The news said you were held hostage with a grenade." Zosia panicked.

"I'm okay. Fletch saved my life." Guy smiled then realised. "Oh God. Fletch." Zosia was confused, Guy threw off the blanket and went towards the hospital. Tom ran up to him.

"Mr Self. What do you think you're doing? You should be getting checked over." The officer stood in front of Guy.

"I'm fine. Where's Fletch? Where's Ethan?" Guy asked worried. Before Officer Winsor could replied, Dixie and Iain came out of the hospital with Fletch on the trolley. Guy quickly walked over too him. "Fletch?" Guy looked at Fletch's unconscious state. Tom placed a hand on Guy's shoulder in comfort. "Is he...?" Guy asked Dixie.

"He's critical, we need to get him to A&E. It's been cleared there." Was all Dixie could say. Her and Iain placed Fletch in the ambulance and drove round the other side of the hospital.

"What about Ethan?" Guy asked. Hoping someone would reply positively.

"He's fine, Cal took him round to the ED." Officer Winsor replied, he then noticed Smithy walking out of the hospital, looking dazed. Tom walked over to him. "Gov?" Smithy still had his head in the clouds. "Gov." Tom shook Smithy's shoulder, he snapped out of his thoughts. "You okay Gov?"

"Yes I was just thinking." Smithy replied. "Where's PC Knight?"

"He carried Ethan to A&E." Tom replied. "Wasn't you in there with them?" Tom pointed out.

"Right..." Smithy didn't answer Tom's question. Instead he just headed to the ED.

 **Bit of a plain chapter here, hopefully the next one will be a bit more...readable : )**

 **Its intresting how this story was meant too be about Cal but got sidetracked and ended up being about nearly everyone in the hospital. Oopsie xD**

 **Really looking forward to Holby City tonight to find out what happens with Fletch. I also wonder what happens with Guy. Maybe he will have PTSD after the explosion or needs counselling. Can't wait to find out.**

 **Anyway, I'm wittering; on with the next chapter :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Ethan woke with a fright, breathing deeply. He must of been dreaming about the explosion, he looked to his side to see a blurry, which eventually cleared Cal smiling at him.

"Don't be so dramatic, you didn't die." Cal chuckled. "The dust from the explosion got into your system and caused your body to shut down temporarily for some weird reason, must of been a bad reaction. You were out of it all day."

"Fletch? Mr Self?" Ethan queried with a barely audible voice.

"Mr Self is fine. It was touch and go for Fletch but he pulled through. He had swelling on his brain." Cal sighed.

"Where's Chrsitian?" Ethan asked worried, hoping Christian wasn't in the hospital.

"Don't worry, he was at school." Cal assured him. "Look Ethan, about our argument the other month-"

"Forget it." Ethan was too tired to think about anything, Cal didn't continue he just smiled at his brother sympathetically.

Outside Ethan's room, Smithy stood watching the siblings. Tom walked up to him.

"Sir?" Tom spoke. Smithy continued too look through the side room's window.

"Yes?"

"Earlier you said you were thinking, thinking about what? If you don't mind me asking." Tom queried.

"A while ago: back in 2005, when I was at Sun Hill. There was an explosion at the station, I was trapped but I got out alive but three officers lost their lives that day." Smithy sighed.

"Oh you were thinking back to that day?" Tom asked. Smithy nodded, still standing tall. "Sorry Gov." Tom sighed.

"No worries Officer Winsor. Just seeing Nurse Fletch and Dr Hardy lying there just brought back some memories."

"Understandable." Tom smiled sympathetically. Smithy continued to watch through the window, Cal spotted the Inspector.

"You get some rest, I'll be right back." Cal said to Ethan as he got up. Ethan closed his eyes as Cal left the room.

"Gov." Cal greeted his boss.

"PC Winsor, do you mind if I have a private word with PC Knight?"

"No sir." Tom smiled then walked away.

"Look sir I know I should of followed orders and stayed outside but my brother was-" Cal was cut off.

"Cal I'm not mad at you, a man who chooses his family over orders, I respect that." Smithy complimented. Cal smiled in relief. "Just don't make a habit of it." Smithy smiled while also being serious. Cal lightly chuckled.

"Yes sir." Cal smiled.

"I better get back to the station. You can have the rest of the day off to be with your brother but I want too see you tomorrow for your shift." Smithy ordered.

"Yes sir." Cal responded. Smithy smiled then walked away. Cal reentered Ethan's room and watched him sleep.

Elsewhere in the hospital. Guy walked slowly into Fletch's room, seeing him hooked up to all different machines. Fletch heard Guy shut the door behind him and slowly open his eyes.

"You're awake. Should I get the nurse?" Guy asked.

"No, it's fine. You okay?" Fletch asked.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Guy asked, sounding concerned.

"Can't complain, head hurts." Fletch tried to joke. Guy just looked at him.

"You saved my life." Guy softly spoke. Fletch smiled. "After the way I was with you, why didn't you let Ron just kill me?"

"You're a good man Mr Self. You have a daughter and you're a brilliant surgeon. Zosia already lost her mum, she can't lose her dad either." Guy's eyes watered slightly. Fletch also had children who lost their mother.

"What about your children?" Guy asked, concerned. Zosia would of been old enough to look after herself if something happened to Guy but Fletch's children were tiny.

"They will be fine. I'll be out of here soon, I'm sure." Fletch wasn't sure, he wasn't sure at all.

"Right, you better get some rest." Guy instructed before leaving. He felt bad, Fletch saved him and he couldn't even thank him properly.

 **Seemed like a good place too stop this chapter. I'm stuck on what too write for the next one. Oh dears xD**

 **If anyone remembers the Sun Hill fire in The Bill back in 2005, you'll know what Smithy was talking about. Those who are curious; you can watch on YouTube. It's episode 289 I believe. Really awesome episode!**

 **Anyway I'm gonna go order pizza and have one of my colleagues bring it too me mwhahaha :D**

 **See you guys soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all,**

 **Kind of left this story on a hiatus since I had a really bad case of writers block but I had an idea and I'm going to end this story with it.**

Two days later, Ethan was discharged, Cal took him back to his flat. They approached the door.

"Thank you, Caleb." Ethan spoke.

"No problem, I assume you can make it into your flat on your own. I'll see you around." Cal sadly smiled and began to walk away. Ethan stood there for a couple of milliseconds.

"Cal." Ethan called down the corridor. Cal stopped and turned his head to face Ethan.

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" Ethan asked. Cal stood there and thought for a second before nodding and walking back to Ethan's flat.

In the flat, Ethan began to unpack his hospital bag. Cal got up from the chair.

"Let me do that, Ethan. You should be resting." Cal gently took Ethan's bag.

"I've spent two days resting." Ethan smiled lightly.

"You heard what Zoe said; a minimum of a weeks rest." Cal smugly replied back.

"Do you want a coffee?" Ethan asked, changing the subject.

"Ethan..." Cal looked at Ethan with a joking frown. "Sit." Cal instructed. Ethan scoffed and chuckled as he went to sit on the sofa. "There, now you don't move." Cal smirked.

"Cal?" Ethan called as Cal turned around to face him. "How's Christian?"

"Yeah yeah, he's fine." Cal lied. "He loves our new flat, he's doing well in school, he's..." Cal paused during his answer, he let out a sigh then turned round to face Ethan. "Missing you." Cal answered honestly, he watched as Ethan sighed.

"Cal I-" Ethan was interrupted.

"I'm not saying I should move back in but you can still see Christian, whenever you want. I would never stop you from seeing him." Cal rambled on until Ethan finally stopped him.

"Cal, come move back in. My flats closer to the police station, yours is nearly on the other side of Holby." Ethan tried to convince.

"I don't think it will work Ethan." Cal sighed.

"We can go back to our arrangements of looking after Christian." Ethan kept convincing.

"You are a cheap babysitter." Cal winked as he nudged Ethan.

"I mean it Cal, you and Christian are great company and I'm glad you're doing something you love and I'm not just saying that." Ethan smiled, Cal smiled a little back. "And besides, pretty much all of your stuff is still here anyway." Ethan shrugged jokingly.

"I'll put my flat on the market tomorrow." Cal smiled. "If you really want us back?"

"Of course I do, Cal." Ethan smiled.

"You're going to be supportive and not try and beg me to come back to the ED?" Cal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I already applied and got your post as senior registrar, one step closer to consultant." Ethan smiled only to get another playful nudge from Cal.

"Aw my kid brother, following in my footprints. You'll want to go into policing next." Cal jokingly suggested.

"Don't go that far." Ethan joked then he looked at the clock: 14.45. "Hey, don't you need to go pick up Christian?"

"Ah yes, wait till he hears the news." Cal beamed. "Do you want to come with me to get him?"

"Of course, I can't wait to see his little face any longer." Ethan smiled as he went to put his jacket on.

Both the boys walked down the stairs, out of the apartment and began to walk to Christians school.

"We should really decorate Christians room, we kind of just left it didn't we?" Cal asked. Ethan nodded. "I was thinking a police theme." Cal smiled.

"Oh no, my flat, my decision. I was liking the idea of a doctor kind of theme with stethoscope stickers on the wall." Ethan chuckled.

"You little nerd. How about a Doctor Who theme?" Cal suggested.

"Maybe. Will see what he thinks of that." Ethan smiled. Cal smiled as he wrapped his arm around Ethan as the brothers continued to walk down the road.

 **I was trying to end this chapter with some brotherly love. I think it kind of worked anyway thank you all for reading and reviewing this story : )**


End file.
